Right Now!
by Starisha23
Summary: Rapunzel's frustrated that Eugene hasn't even touched her for nine months after their wedding and becomes very restless.


**Right Now!**

* * *

Rapunzel sat in their bed room lulling a small, delicate bundle in her arms. Some days were easier than other's. As the child gurgled again Rapunzel let out a huff, he just wouldn't sleep. At this moment in time if he didn't fall asleep soon he wouldn't sleep one wink tonight and neither she nor her husband would.

Then an idea came to mind; all she had to do was sing a lullaby, that's what Eugene had did whenever she had woke up sweating after a nightmare. She sucked in a deep breath and began to sing a soft, familiar tune.

_"Flower gleam and glow _

_Let your power shine_

_Make the clock reverse_

_Bring back what once was mine. _

_Heal what has been hurt_

_Change the fate's design_

_Save what has been lost_

_Bring back what once was mine,_

_What once was mine." _

She looked down at the once restless child to see now in its place a snoring one. Smiling she nuzzled her head into the warmth of his neck. Oh God how she loved this child, with all her heart and she knew Eugene felt the same.

Rapunzel would come back to their room late at night and see him holding the child, reading his child hood book; Flynnigan Rider the swash buckling rogue. Eugene made grand gestures with his hand especially with the sword fights, swinging his hand from side to side.

Standing up she made her way to the small crib on the other end of the room and placed the sleeping boy in.

"Good night Flynn." She kissed the boys forehead and back tracked to her bed- Their bed.

She had become pregnant on their honeymoon and the minute they had found out Eugene had proposed that if it were to be a boy they would name him Flynn. She had been against the idea from the beginning as it reminded her so much of the day Eugene had died. As always he had been persistent about the name and she finally agreed.

Thinking hard and long she had told herself it was not the day Eugene had died but the day Flynn had, leaving her with the pureness of her now husband. It was a name of change. If even the roughness of Eugene's past life could be smoothed down, then there was hope for everyone else. So when the nurse had asked for a name Rapunzel had said Flynn in a heartbeat.

After Flynn's birth they had no time for themselves, either having meeting's to go to or the baby needed tending to. It was highly irritating. Eugene would come back late at night to tired to do anything leaving Rapunzel all hot and bothered. Even during her pregnancy he hadn't made a move too scared to hurt her or the unborn child.

And to tell the truth she had, had just about enough.

Swiftly getting out of bed she slipped on a silk robe and slippers to find her husband. He had left early that morning without even waking her up or leaving a note to where he would be.

Walking around aimlessly, she found a maid dusting ornaments on the salon's fireplace and decided to ask her.

"Excuse me but have you seen my husband?"

The maid jumped slightly having not been expecting her and turned to face her. "Afternoon your majesty." She bowed. Rapunzel didn't correct her by saying she could call her by her name as she was too focused on the matter at hand. "Mr Fitzherbert is currently in a meeting with the queen of Arendelle along with their majesties."

"Thank you very much." Rapunzel said politely then scampered of to find the reformed thief. When she got her hands on him he'd be a dead man. No sex for 9 months, do you know what that could do to a woman? You'd think that the rogue Flynn would be all up to the idea, but no Eugene had to be scared of the prospect.

She reached the large doors of the conference room, she pushed the doors open slowly not making a noise. Peering inside she saw Eugene deep in conversation with a white haired girl- whose hair is white? It was probably the Queen of Arendelle- what was her name again her tutor had told her this one.

She balled up her fist and hit her palm with it. "Elsa." She remember now.

Her plans were going to be even more embarrassing now someone from overseas were here. She needed to make a bigger entrance so she closed the doors silently once again to her relief. Taking a step back she took a deep breath and pushed the doors open again with such a force they banged into the walls.

The king, Queen and Elsa jumped but the funniest was Eugene, he fell back in the chair he was previously swinging in. How many time had she told him not to do that? Rapunzel tried her best not laugh keeping a passive-aggressive face.

Eugene poked his head over the oak table so only his eyes and the top of his head were showing.

"Rapunzel?"

"Bedroom. Now!" She ordered. Eugene's eyes grew wide with surprise and his cheeks flushed the prettiest shade of red. Her mother and fathers hands came up to cover their mouths to stop the upcoming gasp that was sure to roll of their lips if they hadn't and well Elsa wasn't all that different her cheeks flushed even redder than Eugene's.

"Wha- Rapunzel what- oh my."

"Right. Now."

He stood up straight and fixed hi dark vest looking apologetically to his in-laws. "Well duty calls." He smirked at Elsa and ran over to Rapunzel taking a hold of her hand and tugging her to their bed room.

"Well that was awkward." Elsa whispered loud enough for the King and Queen to hear.

"Indeed, indeed my dear, very awkward."

* * *

"So to what do I own this pleasure?" He asked opening their door. "Is he asleep?"

Rapunzel nodded to the latter and answered, "Don't act stupid Eugene you know exactly what this is about." She practically growled.

"Do I now?" He making his infamous smoulder at her. She couldn't keep it in she laughed.

"Yes you do!" She grabbed his arm and pulled him towards the bed going on her tiptoes whispering in his ear, "Make love to me." It was so seductive it sent a potent shiver down his spine making her grin in satisfaction.

He cupped her cheek and whispered "Rapunzel." before clashing his lips against hers, he gently picked her up causing her to wrap her legs around his waist giving him more friction as he let out a moan against her lips. He carefully placed her on their bed. She did not protest or tell him to stop giving him the impression that she wanted this as bad as he did. He was proven right when she started to grind her hips against his seeking out pleasure. His lips started to trail kisses down her neck.

Rapunzel sighed out in bliss. "It's been way too long."

"I'll agree with you this once." He said into her neck

Rapunzel lifter her hands toward his soft lock's tangling her slim figures in it. Eugene then bit down on the gap between her neck and shoulder and started to suck on the skin there causing blips of pleasure to arise in her abdomen, she knew he would probably give her a hikey but she was too caught up in-the-moment to care. Then he went back up to her face and clashed his lips against her causing her to gasp, Eugene took this as an advantage and slipped his tongue into her mouth exploring her molars and rubbing his tongue against hers she replied by arched her back into him a growl forming at the back of her throat.

He then reached behind her arched back and tantalizingly slow, he undid her dress and pulled it over her head. He looked over her body possessively as he started to unbutton his own vest and shirt and slip it over his shoulder's causing it to crumple onto the floor. He then started to suck on her breast bone slowly moving down placing soft kisses along her stomach and abdomen making her wither in pleasure, once he reached his destination he looked up at her flushed face with his puppy dog eyes.

"Go ahead." She breathed in giggles

Eugene smiled great fully and before long he had hooked his index finger around the elastic of her panties, and started to slowly pull them down past her knees and feet throwing them behind him. She quickly looked away hands over her face trying to hide her embarrassment. Noticing this and crawled back up to her face placing a gentle kiss to her lips after removing her hands from her face.

"Don't be embarrassed, your beautiful." he whispered into her ear once again his hands traveling behind her back and unclasping her bra in one swift movement, slipping it off she dropped it onto the floor with a small hand gesture. Taking one of her pink nipples between his lips and teased the other with his thumb, while tracing his fingers down her sides towards her womanhood stroking her.

Carefully he looked to see her facial expression, as he plunged a finger into her core making her hips jerk into his hand and a moan to stumble over her lips. He crooked his figures inside of her trying to find her spot as she moaned out loud. He then added another figure and started to pump both of his fingers in and out, hitting her spot each time.

"Ahhhh… Nggg…" she moaned loudly jerking her hips up forcing more of his fingers in as she milked out her orgasm, he pulled out his fingers after she had miked out all of her juices, and licked his fingers. Then moving down, bent her knees over his shoulders as he lay butterfly kisses up from mid-thigh then laying a kiss upon her womanhood. He then separated her lips with his tongue and began to lap her top to bottom as she moaned and withered under his touch. As he entered his tongue into her bud then lapping the nerves she had never even knew existed.

"Eu… Eugene… hmmm…" she moaned. He then removed his tongue from within her and went back up to kiss her lips.

"Yes princesses?" he asked looking her directly in the eye.

"Please… I-I need you… Mhhhh" She started to unzip his slacks, Eugene stood up and pulled both his slacks and boxers off. Rapunzel stared she had seen him many time before on their honeymoon but every time she couldn't helped but stare he was amazing head to toe as if he were chiselled from stone. He quickly crawled back over her, she could feel him press against her thigh.

"You ready?" He asked breathlessly positioning himself at her entrance.

"Yes, I've waited 9 months for this." she panted a small blush covering her checks.

"Me too." He whispered resting his forehead against hers he brushed his soft lips over her slightly parched ones lightly then harder. She closed my eyes enjoying the feeling of his lips against hers. She then felt his tongue graze against her lips she parted her lips for him to enter. Rapunzel was so sensitive so when he entered she screamed out, not in pain, but absolute bliss.

"Are you okay?" he asked concern written all over his face as he kissed her checks.

"Uhhh… I'm fine. Actually I feel amazing."

"Good," He said kissing her lips.

She started to jerk her hips upwards when he didn't move. "Well someone's in patient, aren't they" he grinned.

"Please."

He gripped her hips and pulled out halfway. She sighed when he pushed back in faster, her juices leaking out of her core onto both of their thighs. Pulling out even more he pushed in a little harder.

Eugene kissed her neck again before pulling out and pushing in. It was loving and passionate each time he thrusted into her. Her moans got a little louder every time he moved within her.

"Eugene... Uhhh fa-faster!" She whined wrapping her legs around his waist.

He more than happily to obliged and soon he was pumping in and out of her harder and faster. Eugene felt himself close to Cumming and so did Rapunzel. With one final thrust he sent himself and Rapunzel to their orgasm screaming out each other's names.

"Eugene!"

"Rapunzel, I love you so much." He said falling limp over her the rolled off to the side pulling her in to cuddle. It was times like these she was glad tha she had him for a husband.

"I love you too." She snuggled in deeper seeping out the warmth of his chest.

"You know, I think you're gonna get a tongue lashing from you parent's tomorrow."

"Ye I know but I can handle myself just fine thank you." She smile against his chest lips slightly tickling his pecks arousing his further.

"Oh I'm sure you can I've been I victim of you abuse before." He laughed and she scowled in the most adorable way. He leaned down and whispered something into her ear, causing her to smirk and flip them over so she was now straddling him.

"Oh I'm ready alright."

* * *

**Uh… this is my second lemon and still being me -A virgin and under aged- it's hard to write, but I hoped you like it any way I actually enjoyed writing it, not in nasty way but like I kept laughing through the whole thing, thinking _What am I doing?_ I did put in a not so subtle cameo of Elsa in though hope that made it a bit better. Don't forget to review and favourite!**


End file.
